Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Oszukać śmierć
Miłość w czasach zagłady... thumb|left|400px Posłuchaj w trakcie czytania Nastała nowa era. Łowcy smoków wzbogacają się o kolejne łby i skóry smoków. Wszystko co dobre ulega ciemności. To nie świat, który znamy. Tamtej rzeczywistości już nie ma. Teraz liczy się walka. Miłość jest zakazana. Miłość jest zła. Miłość niszczy. Tutaj nie ma miejsca na stare mity o dobrych smokach. Jest tylko cierpienie, ból i śmierć. Trzy odczucia, które mogą czuć ludzie. Wszystko inne zostało zakazane. Nastały nowe czasy. Czasy, gdzie rządzić będzie mrok. Czasy, gdzie życie można wygrać. Witamy na Walkach Smoków! ''1. You would never hurt me... ''Cisza. Wszechogarniająca wszystko cisza. I ciemność. Wszędzie, dookoła. Strach czający się gdzieś za plecami. I wróg. Ukryty gdzieś w kącie. Nagła jasność. Muszę przyzwyczaić oczy do czegoś nowego. Zajmuje mi to kilka sekund. Cisza ustępuje. Zajmują ją głos wrzawy, oklasków i krzyku. Tego przerażającego krzyku. Wtedy w głowie słyszysz tylko jedno - "Witamy na Walkach Smoków". Nie ma dwóch czy więcej smoków walczących na arenie. Jesteś tylko ty przeciwko bestii. Nowe rządy, nowego wodza wprowadziły też pewną zasadę. Walczysz ze smokiem najbardziej ci znanym. Na którym najbardziej ci zależy. Tak jest zabawniej. To bawi Drago. Patrzę w górę. Na miejscu wodza stoi czarnowłosy mężczyzna o wielu bliznach na twarzy. Przy nim leży łeb smoka. Czaszkochrupa. Przecieram twarz by wyzbyć się bólu i strachu. Przy owym mężczyźnie stoi blondynka. Skuta w łańcuchy. Na jej policzku w słońcu pobłyskuje szkarłatna rana. Od uderzenia. Czas zacząć - szeptam do siebie. Rozglądam się po arenie. Po mojej prawej stronie dostrzegam kątem oka delikatny ruch. Odwracam się w tamtą stronę by stanąć oko w oko z bestią. Z cienia powoli wyłania się czarne, ogarnięte nocą i mrokiem stworzenie. Smok posuwa się z gracją. Gdyby nie jego zielone, mocno zwęrzone źrenice mógłbym uznać, że jest on nie groźny. Ale to tylko zmyłka. On potrafi zabić. I choć byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, to nie ma już większego znaczenia. Albo on, albo ja. Nie zabiłem go, bo był tak samo przestraszony jak ja. Patrząc na niego, widziałem samego siebie. Jego oczy nie wyrażają nic. Nie ma w nich tego co było zawsze. Szczęścia, radości, nadziei. Nie wyrażają też cierpienia ani złości. Są puste. Kontrola Alfy działa nadal. Nie ma przerw. Nie ma nieraz końca. Wykonuję powoli krok w tył. Z przodu trzymam wyciągnięte ręce, tak jakby to coś miało zmienić. Patrzę bestii prosto w oczy. - Szczerbatek. Słowa nikną gdzieś w przestrzeni. Rozbłyskują w zenicie dnia. Brzmią trochę jak szept. Moje usta są suche. Oblizuję je dwa razy językiem, lecz to nie przynosi żadnych efektów. W gardle czuję drapanie. Takie lekkie. Trochę jak pazury bestii, a trochę jak ostrze Drago. Oczy stają się wilgotne, powoli wypełniają się łzami. Żadna z nich jednak nie spływa mi po policzku. Serce rozrywa strach. Boję się. Naprawdę. To nie jest żadnym kłamstwem. Jestem dorosły. I boję się. Nie o siebie, ale o rodzinę. O nich wszystkich. O całą moją osadę, która przecież jest teraz pod władzą Drago. Nie jest już moja. Ani mojego ojca. Wielki Stoick Ważki nie żyje, jego prochy płyną gdzieś na wietrze. Morze pochłonęło pewnie sporą ich ilość, resztę przechwycił ogień... Smok zaczyna warczeć coraz głośniej, nie zatrzymując się otwiera powoli paszczę. Wszystko jest chwilą. Nasze życie składa się z milionów, miliardów, a nawet biliardów chwil. Biliardy sekund, które dał nam Odyn. I co? Tak właśnie nam je odbiera? Dookoła milknie cały krzyk, cała wrzawa... Wszystko staje się ciszą. Cała moja uwaga zwrócona jest ku smoku. Jego zwęrzonych oczu i gotowych do strzału. W jego gardle pojawia się niebieska mgła. - Czkawka! Otrząsam się jakby z transu. Pośród coraz głośniejszego tłumu wyłapuję krzyk blondynki zakutej w kajdany i pobitej. Ocieram szybko twarz i poruszam się coraz szybciej odchodząc w tył. Do moich uczu coraz szybciej zaczynają napływać łzy. Szczerbatek nie jest bestią. Nigdy nie był bestią. To Drago przejął nad nim kontrolę i nad wszystkimi smokami z wioski. Utrzymał ludzi w przekonaniu, że smoki to złe i nienawiste stworzenia. Że nie możemy im ufać, a co gorsza wpuszczać ich do naszego życia, bo z niego nie pochodzą. Są wrogami. - Szczerbatku. Nie pozwól na to. Smok warczy gniewnie, ale nieco opuszcza paszczę. - Szczerbatku. Nie skrzywdzę cię. Zęby zamykają się ze szczękiem, jakby były z kamienia. Oczy wężą się jeszcze bardziej. Źrenice są niczym czarne kreski. - Szczerbatku. Nie daj się kontrolować. Kilka kroków w kierunku smoka trwają wieczność. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery... Ciągną się w nieskończoność. - Szczerbatku. Pamiętasz o mnie? Dłoń położona na łbie smoka. Na łbie bestii. Cisza na całej arenie. Oczekiwanie Drago. - Szczerbatku. To ja. Ciche pomrukiwanie, ciche oczekiwanie. - Szczerbatku. To ja, Czkawka. Cisza. - Szczerbatku. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Pomruk. I cisza. Kolejny i znów cisza. Brzęcząca w uszach. - Szczerbatku. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Powolne, długie rozszerzanie się źrenic. Powolne, długie oczekiwanie. Ręka wciąż spoczywająca na łbie. Mokra od łusek. Ale też przyjemnie zimna. Ciepło rozrywające serce. Uśmiech wywołany tak małym gestem. - Szczerbatku. Kocham cię. Oczy i policzki mokre od łez. I nagle. Dziki krzyk. Rozwcieczony Drago. Dźwięk uderzonej dłoni o czyjeś ciało. Głuchy upadek blondwłosej dziewczyny na podest. Wszystko w jednej chwili. Skok na grzbiet smoka. Szybki zryw do lotu. Szybki start. Smok strzelający plazmą. Dostanie się do nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Szybkie wciągnięcie ją przed siebie na grzbiet. Chwycenie pięcioletniej dziewczynki i potężne uderzenie strzydłami. Strzały i lot o ogromnej prędkości. Wszystko jak z filmu. Wszystko jak z fikcji. Wszystko w zwolnionym tempie. * Lot nie jest równy. Lot jest bardzo niewygodny. Lot jest niebezpieczny. Szczerbatek leci bardzo szybko. Drago i jego ludzi są już blisko. Czuję ich za plecami. Czuję ogień ich smoków i ich oddechy pachnące popiołem. I nagle dotyk. Czuję dotyk. Dotyk Astrid. Obudziła się. Patrzę na nią, a ona tylko kiwa głową. Nie muszę pytać. Ona twierdzi, że wszystko w porządku, ale nic nie jest w porządku, musimy uciekać. Uciekać przed czymś co może nas zabić. Nie zabiłem smoka. Nie potrafiłem. Nigdy nie potrafiłem tego zrobić. Szczególnie nie teraz, nie po tylu latach. Nagle jakby poderwanie w powietrzu. Strzała wbija się w ciało smoka. Szczerbatek wydaje z siebie, gardłowy, pełen bólu dźwięk. Powoli zniża lot. Szybko schodzimy z niego, a ja przyglądam się jego ranie. Skrzydło jest uszkodzone. Niezdolne do dalszego lotu. Wszędzie wokół znajdują się drzewa. A gdyby tak...? Nie to nie da żadnego rezultatu. Ukrycie smoka, prawie konającego z bólu? To nie przyniesie nam nic. Nie zyskamy także czasu. Drago jest coraz bliżej. Szczerbatek wskazuje na ciemność pośród drzew. Karze nam uciekać, ale ja nie potrafię zrobić kroku naprzód. Nie potrafię go tu zostawić. Z gardła smoka wydobywa się pełen rozkazu jakby krzyk. Mamy uciekać. Słyszę coraz blizej inne smoki. Złe smoki. - Szczerbatku. Nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził. Wrócę. Obiecuję. Biorę na plecy dziewczynkę, a Astrid patrzy na mnie z bólem. Ja spoglądam ostatni raz na smoka i odbiegam razem z blondynką. Gdy jesteśmy kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej rozlega się okrutne warczenie. Konanie. I cisza. Teraz naszą drogą jest las. Naszym życiem ucieczka. Naszym domem cierpienie. Będziemy uciekać. Bo tak kazał nam smok. Smok, który był moim największym przyjacielem. Smok, który uratował mi życie... I życie mojej rodziny... Będę mu dłużny... Po wsze czasy... ---- Nie umarłam i nie zapomniałam o was, mordeczki. Zaczęły się wakacje, a tym samym mam więcej czasu na pisanie (przynajmniej w teorii). Macie tutaj taki mój eksperyment, a raczej takie moje założenie (kolejne ��) "co by było gdyby...". No właśnie. Jak wam się podoba? To opowiadanie będzie prawdopodobnie rozciągnięte na 4 części. Obecnie piszę 3, a część kolejną może opublikuję wam w środę. Oczywiście jeśli się komuś spodoba :) Na NNPŻMCZ też będzie nn, ale jeszcze nie wiem kiedy ☺️ ''2. Protect our people. It is your destiny Las jest gęsty i mokry. Często ślizgamy się po błocie i nieraz lądujemy na ziemi. Bieg szybko zamienia się w chód. Ani ja, ani Astrid, ani nasza córeczka nie mamy siły na dalszą drogę. Ale musimy ją pokonać. Musimy dotrzeć na drugi koniec wyspy, tam będziemy bezpieczni. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. I to jest właśnie najgorsze. Mam nadzieję. Ale nie jestem pewien czy moja rodzina będzie bezpieczna mimo wszystko. Nigdy nie miałem tej pewności. I nigdy nie będę jej miał. Na świecie co chwilę wybuchają bunty, wojny, potyczki... Nigdy nie będzie całkowitego pokoju, zawsze coś będzie nam zagrażać. I w tym widać znikome piękno. Nic i nikt nie jest doskonały. Zawsze są jakieś uskoki w świecie. I w każdym z nas. - Tatusiu - z tyłu dobiega do mnie pełne błagania słowo. Odwracam się i spotykam na swej drodze małą dziewczynkę. Pięciolatka siedzi na ziemi z ubrudzoną buzią. Można w sumie powiedzić, że cała jest brudna. Nawet nie mieliśmy czasu by wziąć kąpiel w rzece, którą niedawno mijaliśmy. Blondynka ma smutne, zmęczone spojrzenie. Jej zielone oczy naraz wypełniają się łzami. Kątem oka zauważam, że obserwuje mnie Astrid. Nie bacząc jednak na nic, podchodzę do dziewczynki i kucam zaraz przy niej. Wyciągam z kombinezonu chusteczkę i przecieram jej ubrudzoną twarzyczkę, ocierając przy tym jej łzy. Później lekko się uśmiecham. - Nie płacz, Ami. Wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu będzie dobrze. Jesteśmy razem. I to jest najważniejsze - wyjaśniam spokojnie. Cały czas patrzę na buzię małej. Mojego maleństwa. - Jestem już zmęczona. Mogę iść spać? - pyta dziewczynka. Wygląda na bardzo zmęczoną i niechętną do dalszej drogi. Wzrok przenoszę na Astrid. Ona też nie wygląda za dobrze. Powoli kiwam głową na znak zgody, a wtedy dziewczynka kładzie się na ziemi pośród mchu i zamyka oczy. Mam pewność, że od razu zasypia. Noc jest chłodna. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się czy rozpalić ognisko. Takim sposobem mógłbym ściągnąć na siebie uwagę pościgu, nie mam pewności czy dalej nas ścigają, wciąż jest jakieś "ale". Nie mam nic czym mogłbym zabezpieczyć Astrid i Ami przed chłodem, dlatego wtulamy się wszyscy razem w siebie i tak zasypiamy. W zasadzie to tylko one zasypiają. Ja cały czas mam się na baczności i obserwuję znajdującą się dookoła nas dzicz. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Trzeba być uważnym cały czas. Mija trochę czasu kiedy słyszę cichutki szloch Astrid. Próbuję w mroku odnaleźć jej twarz. Gdy wreszcie mi się to udaje przed oczami widzę tylko jeden punkt. Jej mokre, lśniące w nocy policzki. Przysuwam się bliżej niej. Gdy jestem wystarczająco blisko ona spogląda na mnie, zauważając moją obecność. Uśmiecha się szybko i ściera dłońmi łzy. Na mojej twarzy wciąż panuje strach i powaga. Jej usta też szybko opadają, niemal tak szybko jak podniosły się w górę. Nie mówimy nic. Nie znajdujemy słów. Oboje doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa jakie może na nas czyhać na każdym kroku. Naraziliśmy na śmierć nie tylko siebie, ale także nasze dziecko. Naszą kochaną Ami śpiącą między nami. Spoglądamy na nią. Boję się. Że jej nie ochronię. Że nie ochronię Astrid. Że znów stracę osoby, które kocham ponad życie. Drago nie odpuści. Zawsze będzie nas ścigał. Złamaliśmy zasady. Nie zabiłem smoka i przeżyłem. Historia się powtórzyła. Nadal serce waliło mi jak młot. Nie wiedziałem co stało się ze Szczerbatkiem. Czy go zabili? Czy tylko zranili? Czy zostawili tam, w lesie by zdechł w męczarniach? Nie wiedziałem. A to zaczynało mnie już przerastać. Miałem ochotę wstać i iść. Jak najdalej stąd. Może Drago zająłby się mną i podążył za mną, zostawiając w spokoju moją rodzinę? Moje marzenia były tak bardzo nierealne. Zawiniem ja, a twraz wszyscy mieliśmy spłacić cenę. Zapłacić nawet życiem... - Mamusiu, jestem głodna. Ami od rana chodziła raz do mnie, a raz do Astrid z różnymi prośbami. To o picie, to o jedzenie. Powoli miałem jej dość. Co prawda nigdy nie mieliśmy jakiś rarytasów w domu, ale zawsze znalazło się coś do jedzenia lub picia. Tutaj nie było nic. - Wiem, kochanie. - Odpowiedziała Astrid i usiadła na wystającym korzeniu jakiegoś drzewa. Odgarnęła z oczu włosy i przetarła zmęczoną twarz dłonią. Pomimo swoich dwudzestusześciu lat nadal widziałem w niej małą dziewczynkę. Nasza córeczka jest niemal jej kopią oprócz zielonych oczu, które odziedziczyła po mnie. Wciąż przyglądam się mojej żonie. Po cichu zaplata sobie warkocza z jej blond włosów. Uśmiecha się przy tym lekko jakby przypominała sobie dawne czasy. Na jej palcu prawej ręki widnieje kawałek związanego sznurka. Nie mogliśmy normalnie, tak jak na wikinga przystało, wziąć ślubu. Drago odwołał wszystkie tego typu uroczystości. Dlatego "porwałem" Astrid do miejsca gdzie poznałem Szczerbatka. Smocze Urwisko było wręcz idealnym miejscem. Ceremonię poprowadził Pyskacz, któremu również udało się wyrwać z wioski. Z racji tego, że nie miałem pierścionka (pod nadzorem ludzi Drago nie miałem jak go zrobić) przewiązałem na palcu ukochanej kawałek sznurka. Chodziło o gest, nie o błyszczącą pamiątkę. Tym bardziej, że chcieliśmy utrzymać to w tajemnicy. I udało się. Przynajmniej przez trzy miesiące. Później wszystko wyszło na jaw. Drago odciął nas od siebie. Wtedy chodziliśmy wieczorami na potajemne schadzki. Podczas jednej z nich dowiedziałem się, że Astrid jest w ciąży. Oczywiście od tamtej pory coraz bardziej się bałem. O Astrid, o dziecko, o przyszłość. Moja ukochana próbowała mnie uspokajać. Zazwyczej kończyło się to jednak niepowodzeniem. I choć nie były to może najradośniejsze chwile naszego życia po latach zacząłem je doceniać. Zrozumiałem jak wiele znaczyło te kilka sekund razem, te spojrzenia rzucane ukradkiem w wiosce, te przelotne chwile, których jednak kilka mieliśmy. Wszystko było wspaniałymi wspomnieniami, które nadal gdzieś kłębiły się po mojej głowie. Były wspomnieniami, które miałem zapamiętać na jeszcze gorsze dni. One mogły nadejść. W każdej chwili. Wędrówka była coraz bardziej męcząca i wyczerpująca. Trwała już trzeci dzień. Dni były całkiem spokojne i ciepłe. Noce niestety koszmarne. Ami pociągała nosem i raz po raz kaszlała. Dzisiaj odpbudziła się cala rozpalona. Cały czas nioslem ją w ramionach otuloną kapturem Astrid, który nie był jednak wystarczający. Na czole dziecka błyszczały kropelki potu, a z oczu spływały łzy. Z każdą godziną dziewczynka była w coraz gorszym stanie. Od ośmiu godzin szliśmy naprzód, bez przerwy. Chcieliśmy jak najszybciej dotrzec na wybrzeże. Udało nam się to dopiero pod wieczór. Będąc jeszcze w lesie dostrzegliśmy w oddali jakby światło ognia. Pierwszą myślą były po prostu dzikie smoki. Smoki w końcu zieją ogniem. W drugiej chwili dotarło do nas, że to mogła być nasza odsiecz i szczerze, bardziej liczyliśmy na drugą opcję. Wydawała nam się bardziej prawdopodobna, również ze względu na to jak bardzo w nią wierzyliśmy. Przyspieszyliśmy kroku, który po kilku sekundach przerodził się w bieg. Ostatnie metry lasu pokonywaliśmy naprawdę szybko. Drzewa rosły coraz rzadziej. Aż w końcu wypłynęliśmy z puszczy jak dzikie zjawy wprost obok jakiegoś domu. Popatrzyliśmy przed siebie, a naszym oczom ukazał się wymarzony w tamtej chwili widok. Spokojna osada. Ludzie przechodzili z uśmiechem między domami i układali jakieś drewno na środku dziedzinca. Bez zastanowienia podbiegłem z Ami na rękach do jakiegoś przechodzącego wikinga z prośbą o pomoc. - Mówicie, że uciekliście. Skąd dokładnie? - spytał przechodzień kiedy w skrócie opowiedziłem mu historię jaka nas spotkała. - Czy to teraz ważne? - zirytowała się Astrid. Spojrzałem na nią kątem oka. Nie była moją Astrid. Nawet w nocy przypominała zmęczonego życiem człowieka. Jej brudna twarz i rozczochrana fryzura wskazywała tylko na jedno: na nieszczęście jakie ją spotkało. Poznała mnie, a ja nie potrafiłem jej przed tym uchronić. - Nasze dziecko jest ciężko chore. Jest tu jakaś lekarka, ktokolwiek kto mógłby na pomóc. - Mówiła z błaganiem w oczach, po policzkach spływały jej łzy, które zostawiały na jej twarzy pokrytej brudem, czyste ścieżki. Wiking wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie zrozumiał. - Najlepiej będzie jak udacie się do naszego wodza. - Zaprowadź nas więc - powiedziałem poprawiając na ramionach dziewczynkę. Wojownik tylko skinął głową i ruszył przed siebie. Za nim podążyliśmy my. Droga prowadziła wciąż w dół. Musiałem uważać by się nie przewrócić. Z dzieckiem na rękach było to jeszcze trudniejsze. Drobne kamienie rozsypywały się pod moimi stopami. Szliśmy może z pięć minut kiedy wiking nagle stanął i wskazał na dom przed sobą. - To tutaj. Powodzenia. - Odparł i odszedł. Wzruszyłem ramionami i zapukałem do środka. Z wewnątrz dochodziły mnie kroki. Były coraz głośniejsze. Chwila oczekiwania ciągnęła się coraz dłużej. Ami zakaszlała, a postać ze środka zaczęła powoli otwierać drzwi. Z domu nagle rozbłysła łuna jasnego światła. W progu stała wysoka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Miała piękne oliwkowe oczy. Przyjrzałem jej się chwilę. Znałem ją. A raczej znam ją dalej. Musiałem się jednak upewnić pytając: - Heather? 3. Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together Ogień powoli tlił się w palenisku. Wokół niego siedziało w sumie tylko pięć osób, włączając w nich mnie, Heather, Ami, Astrid i jakąś miejscową wieszczkę. Od ponad pięciu minut trwała cisza. Astrid siedziała przy naszej córeczce i głaskała ją po mokrym czole. Leki podane przez lekarkę trochę pomogły, lecz dziewczynka nadal była w fatalnym stanie. Odkąd przybyśmy do wioski spała. Moja żona nie odchodziła od niej na krok. Też nie wyglądała najlepiej. Wreszcie nie wytrzymałem widoku jej zmęczonej twarzy, wstałem i podszedłem do niej. Próbowałem użyć najpierw słów by przekonać ją do odpoczynku. Ona jednak pozostała nieugięta. Nie potrafiłem patrzeć jak cierpi, dlatego odciągnąłem ją od łóżka małej. Nie obyło się bez krzyku i łez, jednak zamierzony przeze mnie cel został spełniony. Posadziłem ją na kolanach i przytuliłem. Później czułem tylko jak delikatnie drga w moich ramionach. Zamknęła oczy, a po jej policzkach płynęły drobne łzy. W świetle ogniska srebrzyły się na jej rumianej twarzy. Była taka niewinna, taka delikatna, tak bardzo zraniona, zniszczona przez życie, zdradzona przez los. Było mi jej żal. I żal mojej córeczki. I żal tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy tam zostali. - Jak to wszystko się zaczęło? - ciszę przerwało pytanie Heather. Popatrzyłem na dziewczynę w moich ramionach. Zastanawiałem się czy chcę by przypominała sobie to wszystko. Kiedyś powiedziała mi, że nigdy więcej nie chce przeżywać tego piekła na nowo, nigdy nie chce słyszeć opowieści o przegranej Berk. W jej błękitnych oczach lśniły łzy. - Położysz się teraz? - zapytałem żonę, a ona pokiwała powoli głową. - Przyjdę do ciebie później - zapewniłem i pomogłem jej wstać. Otarła zbierające się kropelki łez i usmiechnęła delikatnie. Pocałowała mnie przelotnie w usta i poszła na górę. W głęgi duszy cieszyłem się, że zdecydowała się jednak położyć, ale w sercu mi jej brakowało. Od razu poczułem jej brak. Poprawiłem się na krześle i oparłem łokcie na kolanach. - Od czego mam zacząć? - rzuciłem pytanie, na które natychmiast dostałem odpowiedź. - Od początku. - Głos był nowy. Zdziwiłem się słysząc go. Przypominał mi o czymś. A raczej o kimś. Trochę twardy, trochę obcy. W cienia pokrywającego kąt pomieszczenia powoli zaczęła wyłaniać się postać. Łowca smoków. Dawny łowca smoków. Eret. - Co cy tu robisz? Skąd? Dlaczego? - pomieszczenie zaczęło wypełniać się moimi pytaniami skierowanymi do mężczyzny, który usiadł obok Heather. Pocałował ją w policzek i powiedział, że mała śpi. Jaki pocałunek? Jaka mała? Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. To wszystko zaczęło mnie już przerastać. - Spokojnie Czkawka. Chcemy byś ty zaczął. Proszę - Heather popatrzyła na mnie z błaganiem. - Chcemy pomóc. ''Jak wrócić do '''piekła'?'' Jak nie wpaść w wir bólu? Jak przetrwać przeszłość? Jak? Zamykam oczy by pamiętać. Zamykam oczy by sobie przypomnieć. I zaczynam... - Wróciliśmy na Berk zaraz po bitwie w Sanktuarium i oddaniu czci mojemu ojcu. Cały powrót na wyspę trochę trwał. Nie pamiętam dokładnie ile. - Otwieram oczy i na chwilę przerywam. - W każdym razie trochę minęło. Berk była w prawie całkowitej ruinie. Było wiele zniszczeń. Nie miałem nawet czasu tego kalkulować, od razu postanowiłem zająć się Drago. Chciałem odzyskać Szczerbatka. Wszystko trwało tak szybko, a dla mnie było niemal jak wieczność. Podleciałem do nich. Zupełnie do siebie nie pasowali. Jeździec był nieodpowiedni dla tego łagodnego, kochanego stworzenia jakim jest Szczerbatek. Tak czy inaczej, próbowałem ich rozdzielić. Próbowałem... przywrócić moją władzę nad smokiem. Próbowałem mu pomóc. Chciałem go przytulić, powiedzieć, że jest moim przyjacielem i w pewnym sensie to zrobiłem i kiedy już myślałem, że mi się udało... on strzelił plazmą. Zaatakował. Udało mi się zrobić unik, choć z trudem. Wtedy wszystko nabrało pędu. Próbowaliśmy się bronić, niektórzy do ostatniego tchu. - Znów przerwałem, tym razem słysząc kroki na schodach. Popatrzyłem w tamtą stronę i ujrzałem Astrid. Miała na sobie sukienkę Heather i białe, ciepłe futro. Rozpuściła włosy. - Nie mogę zasnąć - wyszeptała ledwie słyszalnie. Podeszła bliżej mnie, po chwili dostrzegła Ereta. Spodziewałem się, że będzie krzyczeć i płakać, ale ona zapytała tylko: - Dlaczego nam to zrobiłeś? - Astrid ja... ja nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Kiedy nadarzyła się okazja po prostu zwiałem. Nie miałem siły żyć w tym świecie. Świecie pełnym śmierci - odpowiedział cicho czarnowłosy mężczyzna. - Nie pomyślałeś o nas? O swoich przyjaciołach? Uratowaliśmy cię. - Powiedziała oskarżycielsko Astrid. - Chciałem wrócić, ale bałem się, że Drago mnie zabije. Choćby za samą ucieczkę - próbował bronić się Eret. - Zabił Sączysmarka - w pomieszczeniu rozniósł się znów głos blondynki. - Zamiast ciebie. - Później wprowadził Walki Smoków - dodałem chcąc skończyć swoją opowieść. - Walki Smoków? - zapytała Heather. Przytaknąłem głową. - Co miesiąc na arenie zbierało się całe Berk. Obecność była obowiązkowa, a to co działo się w centralnym środku było niewyobrażalne i niezwykle brutalne. Raz w miesiącu Drago wybierał walczących. Smoka i jego jeźdźca. Oczywiście stworzenie było pod panowaniem Alfy. Według naszego nowego "przywódcy" była to świetna gra. Gra na śmierć i życie. - Przerwałem i spojrzałem na Astrid. Skinęła głową bym kontynuował. - Pamiętam do dziś, że pierwszą walkę stoczył Pyskacz. Z bólem wbijał ostrze miecza w brzuch Marudy. Później uczestniczyli kolejni jeźdźcy. Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka nie żyją... Od dwóch lat. - Eret i Heather wstrzymali oddech. - Z czasem próbowaliśmy zapomnieć. Nauczyć się żyć na nowo. Jakoś wyobrazić sobie dobre warunki w fatalnym życiu. Ale to chyba niemożliwe. Każdegmu z nas los coś odebrał. Musieliśmy jednak walczyć dalej. Mamy córkę, którą musimy chronić. Wichurka odeszła trzy miesiące temu - skończylem szeptem. Nie chciałem by Astrid to usłyszała lecz blondynka wychwyciła każde zdanie mojej wypowiedzi. W końcu wielka fala łez zalała jej rumiane policzki. Zabicie smoka było dla niej wielką traumą, która nadal nie minęła. I nigdy nie minie. Zabicie najlepszego przyjaciela dla dobra dziecka było dla niej potężnym przeżyciem, które analizowała na różne sposoby. Aż do momentu kiedy jej ulubiony topór wbił się z głuchym zgrzytem w ciało smoczycy. Astrid przysięgła, że nigdy więcej nie weźmie broni do ręki. Nigdy więcej nie zada nikomu ciosu. Nigdy więcej nikogo nie zabije... Astrid drżała mi w ramionach. Astrid płakała coraz głośniej. Astrid miała wszystkiego dosyć. Astrid nigdy nie będzie taka jak kiedyś. Prawdziwa Astrid odeszła. W pokoju trwała cisza przerywana tylko szlochaniem Astrid i cichym strzelaniem drzewa w ognisku. Heather płakała objęta ramionami Ereta, a ja głaskałem żonę po głowie. Próbowałem ją uspokoić. - Już wszystko dobrze, Astrid. Jesteś bezpieczna. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Ciiii... Wszystko będzie dobrze. Tak bardzo chciałem w to wszystko wierzyć... * - A wy? - zapytałem, poprawiając koc, który niepostrzeżenie zsunął się z ciała Astrid. Dziewczyna spała. Miała jednak bardzo delikatny sen, dlatego staraliśmy się rozmawiać jak najciszej. - Przybyłem tu chwilę po tym jak Drago zaatakował całe Berk. Widziałem, że nie dacie mu rady. - Popatrzyłem na niego wilkiem. Mężczyzna nic sobie jednak z tego nie zrobił i kontyuował. - Na początku po prostu w poszukiwaniu chleba i zarobku trafiłem tutaj. Pod kierownictwo Heather. Pracowałem jako myśliwy. Później sprawy między nami zaczęły się nieco układać, aż zakochaliśmy się w sobie czego owocem jest nasza trzyletnia córeczka - Rivia. Żyjemy po prostu z dnia na dzień. Tutaj naprawdę nie ma wiele do opowiedzenia. - Wiedzieliście co dzieje się na Berk. Dlaczego nie pomogliście? - zapytałem, to pytanie chodziło mi po głowie od dłuższego czasu. - Strach - odparła krótko Heather. Spojrzałem na nią z politowaniem. My mieliśmy się niby nie bać? To my niby jesteśmy odważni? Sam nie wierzyłem w to co słyszę. - Codzienność była dla nas piekłem. Zabronili nam razem mieszkać, nasze dziecko cały czas było pod "opieką" ludzi Drago. Od niemowlaka wpajali jej, że smoki to złe stworzenia, do tego stopnia, że przestała im ufać. Przestała wierzyć własnym rodzicom. Wszystko dookoła nas niszczyło. Na początku myśleliśmy, że ktoś przyjdzie nam na ratunek, że nam pomoże. Później cała nadzieja gdzieś wyparowała. Zawsze najgorzej jest na samym początku. I tak było tym razem. Tą bliznę - tu pokazałem na szmarę ciągnącą się od lewego oka tuż po policzek - zostawił mi na pamiątkę sam "wielki" Drago. Wtedy, podczas pierwszego torturowania bił mnie osobiście, później robili to jego ludzie. Chcieli wiedzieć wszystko o bogactwu Berk i jego zasobach. Oczywiście nic im nie powiedziałem. Wróciłem do domu. Astrid opatrzyła mi rany. Szybko straciłem przytomność, a kiedy się ocknąłem dowiedziałem się, że wróciłem do domu "ociekający krwią". Następnego dnia zaciągnęli mnie do pracy w kuźni, Astrid trafiła do Drago i jego ludzi. Przyszła pierwszego wieczoru milcząca. Wtedy jeszcze każdy mógł zamieszkiwać gdzie chciał. Nie odezwała się do mnie słowem, po prostu położyła się do łóżka i zamknęła oczy. W nocy słyszałem jak płakała. Zapytałem co się stało. Nie odpowiedziała. A ja tego nie potrzebowałem. Kolejny dzień sam przyniósł odpowiedź. Była popychadłem. Mogli robić z nią co chcieli. W tamtej chwili zobaczyłem jak upada, a oni sami szarpią jej ulubionym futrem, które wcześniej musieli z niej zedrzeć. Ona sama siedziała wśród nich z furią w oczach. Rzuciła się na jednago i po chwili znów wylądowała na ziemi. Jakiś człowiek Drago wycelował pięścią w jej twarz. Szybko jednak zjawiłem się przed nim i zasłoniłem ją. Dostałem. I wtedy coś sobie przysiągłem. Musimy walczyć. Nie możemy pozostać w tym świecie dłużej. Jednak to nie było proste. Było nawet niemożliwe. Dlatego szybko zrezygnowaliśmy. To było do nas niepodobne. Ale mając na uwadze córkę... nie mogliśmy postąpić inaczej. - Czkawka... Ja... - zaczęła Heather. - To nie ma teraz znaczenia. Już nie ma. * W nocy usłyszałem ciche kroki. Stopy stawiane na drewnianych schodach należały do Astrid jak się po chwili okazało. Dziewczyna stała kilka metrów ode mnie. Jej policzki mokre były od łez. Siedziałem przy Ami, a ona tak po prostu podeszła do mnie i usiadła mi na kolanach. Objąłem ją delikatnie i pocałowałem w skroń. Ona patrzyła wciąż w jeden punkt. Czułem jak lekko drżała w moich ramionach, czułem też ciepło jej skóry i czułem jej mokre policzki, kiedy położyła głowę na moim nagim torsie. - Myślałam, że odszedłeś - wyszeptała, a ja popatrzyłem na nią z nadzieją, że spojrzy mi w oczy, nic takiego jednak nie nadeszło. Patrzyła wciąż w tę samą stronę co wcześniej. Westchnąłem cicho i zbliżyłem usta do jej ucha. - Nigdy nie zostawiłbym cię samej - powiedziałem cicho. - Nigdy. - Pocałowałem ją delikatnie w skroń i złapałem dłonią jej podbródek. Odwróciłem jej twarz w moją stronę nakazując jej w ten sposób spojrzeć mi w oczy. Sekundę później wpatrywałem się w jej niebieskie tęczówki. - Kocham cię - odparłem poważnie i pochyliłem się delikatnie w jej stronę. Ona również przysunęła się bliżej mnie, a wtedy złożyłem na jej ustach pocałunek. Był idealny w całej swej prostocie. W tym geście chciałem jej wszystko przekazać, o wszystkim powiedzieć - bez słów. - Miałam koszmar - odparła kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy. - Byłam sama. Leżałam w łóżku. Obudziłam się, a ciebie nie było obok. Przestraszyłam się, myślałam, że odszedłeś, że cię nie ma. Ja... - Spokojnie. Shhhh... wszystko jest już w porządku. Jestem tutaj. Jestem przy tobie - wyszeptałem jej we włosy. Drżała. Wciąż drżała w moich ramionach. Nadal była przestraszona. Nadal się bała. - Kiedy skończy się to piekło? - zapytała. Nie wiedziałem czy mam odpowiadać na to pytanie. Nawet jeśli miałbym odpowiedzieć - co miałbym odrzec? - Nie myśl o tym - powiedziałem i przytuliłem ją do siebie. Zakmnęła oczy i chyba probowała zasnąć. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Mogła spać, siedzieć, a nawet narzekać. Byle była w pobliżu. Bym mógł jej pomóc w każdej sytuacji. Bym mógł ją wesprzeć. Odgarnąłem jej grzywkę z oczu. - Czkawka? - Tak, kochanie? - Zimno mi. Sięgnąłem po koc, który leżał nieopodal mnie. Rozłożyłem go i okryłem nim Astrid. Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i ułożyła się na mnie wygodnie. Ja sam nie zamierzałem kłąsć się spać, ani na chwilę. Patrzyłem wciąż na ukochaną. W końcu wyszeptałem: - Dobranoc, Mi'lady. 'WKRÓTCE' Za wolność trzeba zapłacić End of my Journey John Dreamer Dedykacja dla wszystkich tych, którzy za wolność zapłacili najwyższą cenę... Chcieli nas złamać. - Na kolana! Chcieli zabić w nas nadzieję. - Myślicie, że ktoś wam pomoże? Jesteście żałośni, słabi. Jesteście odpadkami społeczeństwa. Jesteście niczym. Chcieli odebrać nam miłość. - Kochać? Co? Wasz spaprany kraj? Wasze kobiety? Miłość jest cholerną slabością. Nie macie czego kochać - krzyczał plując nam w twarze. - Was nie kocha NIKT! Chcieli nas zabić. Nie udało im się... "Nie udało im się to. Dobro, szlachetność, odwaga, głęboka wiara, miłość do rzeczy najważniejszych nigdy nie dają się na zawsze zniszczyć, spalić, unicestwić. Bo nie dotyczą tylko pojedyńczych, samotnych jednostek. Gromadzą i zawsze będą gromadziły wokół siebie zwykłych, może nie tak odważnych, ale dobrych ludzi."* Karabin ciążył mi w rękach. Zimno przenikało do mojego ciało przez mundur. Odznaki poruszały się delikatnie na wietrze. Po twarzy spływały krople deszczu, choć przez chwilę nie byłem pewien czy to nie moje ciepłe łzy. Wzrok podążał za czarną trumną opasaną biało-czerwoną wstęgą i zasypaną bukietami kwiatów. Do uszu dobiegał jakiś szum. Być może były to słowa - nie rozumiałem. Stałem tam. Salutowałem w stronę zmarłego przyjaciela. Twarz była poważna. Oczy nie wyrażały uczuć. Ciało nie żyło. ''- Nic nie jesz, nie pijesz. Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał Smark i popatrzył na mnie ze zmartwieniem.'' ''- Wszystko okay - odparłem zamyślony. - Myślę o Astrid.'' ''- Nie martw się. Wrócisz do niej.'' ''- Nie możesz być tego pewny, Smark jedziemy na wojnę. To nie jest jakaś zabawa. To gra. Na śmierć i życie - rzuciłem w jego stronę ze złością.'' ''- Spokojnie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Damy radę. Razem.'' - Dzięki, Smark. - Wyszeptałem w strugach deszczu. Mieliśmy wrócić wszyscy. Miało nie być ofiar. Przyjaciele zawsze trzymają się razem. Byliśmy razem. W jednym oddziale, u jednego dowódcy. Obaj - zawodowi żołnierze. Obaj - mający do kogo wrócić mężczyźni. Obaj - nie wrócili. Na wojnie nikt nie gra fair. Wiedzieliśmy o tym, a mimo to zachwywaliśmy się nawet lekkomyślne. Jednak jego śmierć nie była spowodowana przez nasze zachowanie, a przez rozkaz dowódcy, złe obliczenia. Zaskoczeni przez wroga nie mieliśmy najmniejszych szans. Było nas piętnastu. Trzynastu zginęło na miejscu. Smarka postrzelili w ramię. Nawet teraz w głowę słyszę jego jęki. Później trafili w okolice serca. Ja natomiast dostałem poniżej lewego kolana - musieli amputować mi pół kończyny, jednak zastąpili ją protezą. Nie zauważam różnicy. Pamiętam kiedy wróciliśmy do obozu. Pamiętam, do dziś słyszę jęki Smarka kiedy opatrywali jego rany. Pamiętam jego ostatnie słowa skierowane do mnie, naszą ostatnią rozmowę. ''- Wiesz co, Czkawka? Ty masz jednak cholerne szczęście - zaśmiał się. - Nic z tą moją kulą nie zrobią. I wiesz co? Cieszę się, że zginę jak prawdziwy mężczyna.'' ''- Tobie tylko to w głowie - przewróciłem oczami. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu.'' ''- To był dla mnie zaszczyt mieć takiego przyjaciela jak ty. Pozdrów ode mnie wszystkich. Powiedz im, że mogą czuć się wolni. Uwierz, że ty możesz poczuć się wolny. Dziękuję.'' A teraz przysypują jego ciało czarną ziemią. A teraz palą znicze na jego grobie. A teraz obsypują go kwiatami. A teraz modlą się za niego. Ja też robię to co oni wszyscy. A później odchodzę. Odchodzę by spełnić jego prośbę. - Dziękuję, że mogłem poczuć się wolny. czujemy się jak wszyscy w salach operowych świata nie wojna nie walka ale człowiek wolny gdzieś tęsknota zbudzona wyzwala pragnienie móc żyć normalnie żyć i rozkoszować się pięknem tym * ---- * Mirosław Krzyszkowski i Bogdan Wasztyl "Pilecki. Śladami mojego taty" * Bronisława Romanowska-Mazur "La Donna è mobile" (wiersz pochodzący z książki "Łączniczki. Wspomnienia z Powstania Warszawskiego.") Polecam posłuchać do końca piosenki, której link podałam na początku �� Jestem... - Tak kochanie, wspaniale - Czkawka przykucnął dwa metry od swojej malutkiej córeczki i wyciągnął ręce w jej stronę. Dziewczynka wstała kilka sekund temu z ziemi i chwiejnym krokiem próbowała iść w stronę bruneta. Na twarzy jej taty pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. Z czujnością i troską, ale także wielką radością obserwował swoje maleństwo zmierzające w jego stronę. Szczerbatek siedział nieopodal i cały czas patrzył na scenę rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami. Zamruczał z zadowoleniem kiedy dziewczynka zrobiła pierwszy krok i nie upadła. Przyglądał się małej przy każdym kolejnym kroku aż po czas, kiedy wreszcie po kilku minutach dotarła wreszcie do Czkawki, który zamknął ją w żelaznym uścisku. Wódz wstał wraz z dziewczynką w tej samej chwili, w ktorej do domu wróciła zmęczona Astrid. Ściągnęła niedbale buty i rzuciła je gdzieś w kąt. Podeszła do Czkawki i małej Lily po czym pocałowała ich krótko, ku niezadowoleniu wodza. Chłopak postawił małą na ziemi i poszedł do kuchni by zrobić herbatę. Z salonu usłyszał śmiech żony i córeczki. Uśmiechął się pod nosem i zaparzył herbatę ze świeżych, suszonych ziółek. Przelał napar do kubka i wziął go do głównego, dużego pokoju. Astrid siedziała na dywanie i bawiła się ze smokiem oraz z Lily. Czkawka usiadł obok niej podając jej ciepły napój. - Dziękuję - odparła dziewczyna i złączyła palce chłopaka z jej własnymi. Mimo,że mieli dopiero dwadzieścia trzy lata czuli się jakby ich miłość dopiero co rozkwitała. Dwa lata temu przysięgli sobie, że nie opuszczą się aż do śmierci, a rok temu na świat przyszła ich mała córeczka, ktorą oboje kochali ponad życie. Dziewczynka miała piękne blond włosy odziedziczone po Astrid i duże, zielone oczy po Czkawce. Na Berk nie było osoby, która by jej nie kochała. Lily Hofferson Haddock. Czyż to nie brzmiało uroczo? Pomysł na imię podsunęła im Valka, która nie widziała świata poza smokami i małą, ku uciesze młodych rodziców, którzy mogli spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. - Do usług, Milady - odpowiedział Czkawka i uśmiechnął się w stronę dziewczyny, w której kiedyś zakochał się na zabój. Do dziewczyny, która dwa lata temu zgodziła się zostać jego żoną. - Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - wypalił szybko i podniósł się z dywanu. Astrid popatrzyła na niego z zaskoczeniem. Również wstała i spojrzała chłopakowi w oczy. Lśniły one szczęściem i radością. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. - Doskonale wiesz, że nie lubię niespodzianek. - Wiem, ale ta ci się spodoba. Obiecuję - po tych słowach przywarł do jej ust. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny i romantyczny. Astrid uśmiechnęła się krótko zbyt zajęta całowaniem najlepszego męża jakiego mogłaby kiedykolwiek mieć. Czkawka nagle odsunął się od niej. - To tyle? - spytała biorąc na ręce Lily, która się tego dopominała już od kilkudziesięciu sekund. - To, skarbie, był tylko początek całej niespodzianki. Ubierz się, ja zajmę się Lily - odparł Czkawka i wziął córkę od zdziwionej coraz bardziej Astrid. Ta oddała małą bez przeszkód i ruszyła na górę by spełnić żądanie męża. * - Krucze Urwisko? - zapytała Astrid kiedy Czkawka wylądował gładko na ziemi przy doskonale im znanym jeziorku. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Skinął głową po czym pomógł zejść jej ze smoka. Postawił Lily na ziemi obok Szczerbatka, po czym wyciągnął z torby koc i rozłożył go nieopodal. Dziewczynka jednak nie miała ochoty bawić się ze Szczerbatkiem i gdy tylko jej rodzice usiedli wygodnie na kocu niecałe trzy metry od niej, powoli, chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła w ich stronę. Czkawka uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał na zszokowaną, ale zarazem szczęśliwą Astrid, która po raz pierwszy widziała pierwsze kroki swojej córeczki. W oczach zalśniły jej łzy, które mimowolnie spłynęły po policzkach. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła ręce do dziecka, które zmierzało w jej stronę z uśmiechem na ustach. Po kilku minutach Lily udało się dojść szczęśliwie do mamy, która przytuliła ją mocno i otarła ze swojej twarzy łzy wzruszenia. - Niespodzianka! - krzyknął nagle Czkawka śmiejąc się i przytulając żonę do siebie. Ta popatrzyła na niego i pocałowała go z czułością. Przerwała im dopiero Lily, która domagala się pieszczot ze strony rodziców. - Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. Szczerbatek! - Czkawka przywołał smoka, po czym wstał biorąc na ręce Lily. Dziewczynka przylgnęła do ramion taty nie chcąc go puścić, ten jednak posadził ją obok Szczerbatka. Następnie nachylił się ku swojej żonie i podał jej dłoń, prosząc: - Masz ochotę na taniec? - Tutaj? - No tak, chyba, że wolisz przy akompaniamencie Pyskacza, to nie ma sprawy, polecimy do wioski i... - Wolę sobie tego oszczędzić - Astrid zaśmiała się szczerze, a do jej uszu dobiegł cichy śpiew Czkawki. Mruczał jej do ucha ich ulubioną piosenkę. This is all that I need Eyes closed, you're all that I see I find it hard to believe I've got the whole world lying next to me* - Mogłabym tu zostać cały dzień - wyszeptała w jego ramię. - Więc zostańmy. - Dziękuję, że tu jesteś - pocałowała go delikatnie w jego piegowaty policzek i uśmiechnęła się szeroko spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. - Jestem i zawsze będę, Milady... *"Here to stay" - Paradise Fears Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach